Reincarnate : (Undertale)
by KittenXine
Summary: Yellow! This story takes place from a reincarnate (someone who dies and is reborn suddenly into undertale). The story starts off with sans being stuck in the genocide route. The reincarnate appears and resets the timeline.
1. Reincarnate: Judgement

Reincarnate : Judgement

A sound rings through the corridor, a violent shiver that crawls down his spine. An ache in his chest, further alerting him to the familiar presence behind him. Doubts run through his mind, a race between that and determination. It's strong and despite anything, it couldn't deny him his role. A familiar apathy taking hold of his soul, and then further his senses.

Sans turns his skull, shifting to face her lazily. He watches Maya approach, appraising her demeanor with a returned stare. One that she keeps shifting from him with jarring movement, and desperate-despairing eyes. She refused to say a word to him during the last several resets but it certainly doesn't feel that way. It had felt loud and chaotic actually, her voice ringing in his head without end.

She's not going to break from that yet but he continues forcing eye contact anyway. Maya doesn't move forward to attack, just standing under that stare. Her voice wouldn't stop echoing, surging in a frenzied panic. Seething enough that it could match his own burning torrent of emotions, taking a captive hold of his apathy. But no one would ever come.

They both remain silent, her shifting becoming more pronounced until something finally snaps in her. Slight boredom crosses his face with that response. He doesn't bother to dodge, taking full damage and Maya stands there, visibly breaking under wraps. He doesn't console her and clutches at his stab wound, that expression adding more incentive to subdue her will.

"You're really breaking there, aren't cha?"

Maya shook, anger and desperation weaving itself through her. "Please stop fighting me here… I'm tired of you resetting. I can't just keep killing you on repeat, and I can't let you have your way on this. Just let me do the right thing-"

Everything is starting to piss him off, every word from her mouth incited feelings he couldn't put a handle on. Not even a minute into her finally opening her mouth, and his emotions are fully barbed again.

"I don't care," Sans answers. "You're not going to drive yourself onto a speared edge because of your shitty impressions of what wrong and right are."

Sans has his own outcome to bet on and a better one by his standards. He couldn't care less if that outcome was 'right' just that it is what it is. He sat there leveling her. He wasn't so concerned with Maya's thought towards that end.

"You can stop whenever you like," Sans offers. "Of course when you do so, I'll keep you right here unable to continue throwing yourself towards near death. But I guess that's not gonna happen yet huh? See ya in the next reset Maya."

Golden rays of light shimmer throughout Judgement Hall. Sans against that column, out of view, waiting. It's quiet, peaceful. Beautiful in a way that he'd never admit to, a silence that stretches on for hours under the wrap of a soft royal glow. A silence that ends hours later to the sound of echoing footsteps ringing throughout the corridor. He doesn't hold up a kind demeanor.

"You've been busy huh?" Sans asks. He stands before the human, left eye lighting to contrast the golden hues of the corridor. They stare at him in a sort of haze and he's caught off tempo. The longer he locks eyes with her the more unnerved he gets. Another human? Is this supposed to be a joke?

"Who are ya? What do you want?"

Sans flinches at the sight of her mumbling something incoherent. Sans doesn't break eye contact, nor respond to their murmur. She's completely out of sorts, her hair and face messes of their own. Visibly scared yet unmistakable determination in her movements. That's not a new sight.

"Listen, I don't know how it is you know my name, but it'd be best if you don't try anything capiche?" Sans says. His tone indicates the statement threatening, hoping to deter a fight.

Then the human does something he couldn't process well. Namely, dropping to the floor and curling up into a tight ball. He was thrown off and for a moment thought that she was trying to catch him off guard to attack him. That thought left pretty quickly when he noticed the subtle shaking in her form and pieces of porcelain sticking from her hair.

Sans stares. Thoughts are rushing through his mind, trying to piece together what exactly happened with her. She's shaking and he's eerily uncomfortable with how torn apart she looks. Did she walk the entire underground until she ended up here?

The curling up while silently crying is awfully similar to him right down to the uncontrollable trembling. Undeniably some sort of mental breakdown, cause apparently determination doesn't override her brand of mortal terror. The more you know. If only the actual murderous child felt this scared of him.

Sans tries to calm himself to the best of his ability. He might be out for the child's blood but he's in no way ready to get hostile with someone else. Suddenly, he teleports closer to Maya kneeling down to her level. They don't have any LV.

"Are you ok-?"

"You're the only one alive here," She speaks with a certain oddity he couldn't read. Sans doesn't respond, processing the statement. If he's the only monster alive then she'd be shocked to see one. Sans couldn't get a good read on what she was thinking, but he didn't want to upset the human either.

"...So what's the name, pal?" Sans asks.

"It's Maya," She answers. Exhaustion clouds her eyes. She doesn't speak but summons the reset button before her hand. He noticed her bleeding, likely from the porcelain… lamp?

Sans watches her relax, trembling with calm willful restraint. She reaches for the reset button before quickly stopping. She cast a shaky look in his direction. "C-can you please find me when I drop into the underground?"

It wasn't a demand, just utterly scared.

Sans is taken aback but doesn't stop to question it before nodding, cursing the sudden influx of panic over him. "Ya.. Yeah, of course, I'll find ya…"

Maya nods back at him, biting down her responses. It's quick and when she appears at the start, she breaks down within seconds. Images of her death cloud her mind, and she quietly allows herself to break. It was just too quick, from that kind of death to sudden post-genocide undertale. She just appeared outside the judgment hall.

Within moments, there's a skeleton in front of her, a very fandom looking skeleton in front of her. Admittedly, she still doesn't care much for how odd it is, at least not yet. She just wants to be sure she isn't alone during this.

Sans looks over her with recurrent concern. As if just remembering how beaten up she'd been. Maya looks back to his concerned expression, until an awkward hug surrounds her. He sits by her side after a few moments, allowing her the time to process.

Authors Note:

Hi, I've completed the first draft of this work. Over the process of me writing this, and a few other projects I think my writing has improved. I feel a bit better about how I express the motivations and actions of my characters. This was a really fun project for me, considering I'd had a long break from writing before this. In any case, I loved writing this but when I look back on how I wrote this, I kinda hate it. In a good kinda way I think, because it was a learning process. I could never get Maya across the way I wanted to. Anyway, I decided to reapproach how I handled the romance area of this story. I'm starting on the second draft and I'm going to remove the first draft because I can't imagine how someone would like that first draft now. If I am in fact wrong and you were invested, sorry for not uploading the final chapters before. I'm seriously hoping for the payoff to be better executed in my rewrite. ~Author


	2. Reincarnate: A Start

Reincarnate : A Start

Maya watches Sans from the corner of her eye, unable to comprehend how he could possibly exist. But if a multiverse really existed then maybe he's been real all along? Or maybe every story, idea, and possibility has already been real to start with?

She's lost in thought, drawn away from the current reality of her recent death. Sans watches Maya with a mix of curiosity and concern. He spots her looking at him from the corner of her eye and he's tempted to break the lasting silence they had. For the last several moments he sat by her while she cried, removing himself from the hug that he awkwardly gave her at the start. He didn't stop to question why she was crying but gave her the companionship that she asked for.

That curious impulse only increased when he caught sight of her more questioning gaze. As if she didn't know how to process his presence. That wouldn't have been odd earlier, but at the moment it's strange. If he wasn't paying attention he wouldn't have noticed but she doesn't look particularly surprised by him. Maybe just surprised at him per se. If that makes sense.

"May-a know who you are?" Sans asks.

"I- I'm-" Maya says but lets the words die out with some visible confusion. She looks like she's about to say something again but the question seemed to throw her off. She looks at him apologetically. "Sorry, I'm- I appeared outside of that hall you were in and it's still a bit much. I just- I just thought I was dead and you look, you resemble a character from a certain video game I knew. In fact, that character's probably you and I- I have the reset button now."

Maya pauses, waiting for him to respond. Sans is completely lost for words, but with that stare focused on him, he pulls himself back from the shock. "It's no problem, you look like you've had some experiences with violence yourself. That makes sense- sorta."

The silence continues and Sans finds himself wanting to speak. The words never come out though, and he's struggling to formulate anything towards her. If she hadn't looked so depressed it wouldn't have been a problem but any of the questions or threats he would've given escape him. Hell, she has porcelain sticking from her hair. Her arms and legs are bleeding out and she looks like her beloved pet just passed.

Sans wasn't the best at comforting people, he couldn't even muster the comfort for himself. Instead he lets the emotions wash over him until he's apathetic to it. Despite it, he still prefers to see others be honest with their emotions, even if he's taken to his own apathy…

Sans shifts his skull to face Maya. Papyrus has always been better when it came to supporting others, even if Sans himself is beyond his brother's help. He quickly evaluates how he had to tilt his head down somewhat. His own height was around 5' 7" so he wasn't that tall. Maya was around 5'5 so she was shorter. Papyrus towers over the two at 6'4.

"Would you want to take a walk? Maybe you'd feel better, y'know?" Sans continued a bit delicately. "I have questions, and I think more lighting would do us well. I can answer some questions for you too."

Maya nods, rubbing her eyes. "Thanks… I probably have things I'll want to ask too. I'll answer anything you like. Please don't suddenly leave me without some kind of plan. I won't know what to do when you leave honestly."

A few moments pass and Sans feels a sense of sympathy rise up. "I'll show you where my brother and I live. If you ever need help, I'm here for ya. I'm not the best at dealing with emotions but my brother Papyrus is and maybe that'd be good for ya. Just don't think you can't come running okay?"

Maya listens and nods her head. "Thanks, I probably will."

With those words, Sans pulls himself upright. He smiles goofily and offers his hand. "You should take it, I'll help you up."

The whoopie cushion goes off. She's pulled up to her feet laughing despite knowing the joke. Sans is giggling. She smiles a bit awkwardly, exhaustion and loopiness leaving her awkward. He looks so fandom, and a little too much like anime. She couldn't just leave him hanging though, not when he asked like that.

Sans offers a shortcut and she follows him into the snow. They walk a few feet before he looks back to her. His eyes settle for a moment, examining her sleeves. He quickly removes his jacket. Once dressing her for the cold, he grabs her wrist and leads her into the forest.

A sudden thought runs through her head, suspicion rising at the thought of him directly pulling her through the forest. Her heart races, and fear rises up in her throat. Sensing something he pauses, releasing her wrist rather suddenly. He looks back at her staring like a deer in headlights.

"No-no, that's not what-" Sans speaks quickly before halting himself. "I uh… I'm sorry for grabbing ya, I shouldn't have done that. Look, I'm not trying to hurt ya or anything. You're safe, I just want to avoid someone trying to battle you here. Walking with you along the forest edge."

Apathetic frustration hinges in his jaw. It's not so noticable, keeping still in an attempt to come off as non-threatening. He catches her nod at him, visibly trying to distance herself from this. He allows a few moments to pass, fear dissipating from her posture.

"Anyways, I'm not gonna grab you again," Sans says. "And I won't force you to follow me anywhere, but it'd be more stressful to encounter someone hostile, right? If you want we could still walk along the forest edge or well... head back to where we were earlier."

Silent agreement.

Maya watches her exhale of breath. She'd been lucky, wearing warm clothes beforehand. She had few cuts in the clothing from her wounds, the only large cuts being in her jacket. It's beautiful, snow sparkling over the pine. Sans leaned back against a tree looking out over a clearing before she moved to copy him.

Sans is silent, and her realization hits about the oddity of the underground. There's no wind or dramatically uneven snow. The lack and presence of discernable weather down here. An inch of snow covered the ground from where they stood. Rocks of varying sizes surround a small frozen lake.

"You said ya appeared outside judgement hall, right?"

Maya nods at him, both individuals awkwardly silent. There wasn't much pressure in the air, though long pauses stretched on between them at times. She's relieved Sans didn't try to force words. He gave off this lazy tone whenever he spoke and she felt no pressure to interact.

"And you recognized me? As a video game character?"

Another nod is directed at Sans. He gave off a slightly amused huff. Moments pass in this atmosphere. Maya enjoys it, a level of peace she hadn't felt… It's new and every moment out here is addicting. The scenery. The quiet presence of someone non-threatening. Laughter.

"Ya know of alternate realities?"

Maya nods. "Yea, I wondered about the concept of a multiverse. Wondered if any idea could be real in that way."

Sans looked over before moving his skull to face the clearing. "Multiverse? Huh."

Maya feels a strange level of foreboding with that. She wants stability not to get wrapped up with evil or crazy at the moment. She laughs, cursing her jinxing of luck. Sans glances at her without much thought, catching the pinkish singe marks on her jacket.

Author's note:

It's a bit slow-paced right now. That'll pick up quickly. I tried to make Maya's trauma less awkward to read about and make their interactions more gradual. There's to be an actual build-up leading to a mutual understanding between the two. Planning to make the foundation of their interactions. The first draft was well, interactions because the plot and story will happen. It's cool. Anyway, take care. ~Author


	3. Reincarnate: Sentiment

**Reincarnate: Sentiment**

Moments pass, a frustrated glance on Maya's jacket. Reddish-pink singe marks litter the visible edges of her jacket. Sans couldn't quite tell what they were, the burns wrapped up under his jacket. His face screwed up with concern.

Maya takes no notice of his gaze and the small white lights that follow its focus. There's not much to be said between them and that trend continues. His focus entirely on determining the singe marks origin until his train of thought gets interrupted. Settling her gaze right on his own.

"What do you want to ask me?"

Sans looks up at her face, taken aback. His eye sockets are blown out for a split second before forcing his body back into its relaxed demeanor. What did he want to ask? He can't sort out what questions he even wanted to start. He's not sure how to frame this all to be non-confrontational either.

"I have a bit," He clarified. "If ya feel okay then I'll ask ya something directly. What happened? Do ya know how you got here?"

Silence follows the questions and he catches the wave of stiffness that washed over her. He doesn't rush, and she seems to get a hold on what she wanted to say. "I died. My father had stabbed me and I um, don't know how I got here either… I vaguely remember thinking about undertale when I started to black out…"

The answer silences any response from him. It's a jarring reality that puts any thought of danger aside. They were being abused by their family, and it becomes clear that she's likely not someone who will try and harm others. His thoughts are knocked out of order. "... Undertale?"

Maya looks away, biting down any pain that came from that answer. The responses felt loaded and heavy. "Sorry."

"No! No-" Sans interrupts, realization hitting. "Ya don't have anything to be sorry for. I just didn't want you to feel bad about it."

There's another stretch of silence, and he's a bit grateful that he knows to be patient. His brother had actually helped in that regard, waiting for her to catch a grip on their emotions. Still, the silence doesn't fade.

There's no change in demeanor. She's tense and growing more uncomfortable. He thinks she might be about to say something but her mouth is clamps shut. There's nothing, just a long drawn out silence that she can't break. And a few more moments pass before he breaks it himself. "I didn't mean-"

"No- No, It's depressing and I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry. I'm not upset that you responded."

He flinched a bit at her tone. Rehearsed and automatic, as if this is a conversation she's had before. Now, he's finding it hard to speak but still manages to push out his thoughts, hoping that he could reach her. "I- I'm the one who asked what happened."

She doesn't respond. Just... how is he supposed to follow that? He looks back into the clearing, hoping the silence wouldn't last. Quiet and restrained air that rests. He's lost, wondering if it would've been better to bring her to papyrus.

Sans only brought her out here to get some grasp on how much she knew and to warn her against pressing the reset button. But now he's unsure of how much she'll want to answer. He's also not convinced that he should leave her to wander like this, for all he knew she wouldn't dodge an attack. I mean, the goal is to prevent a reset. It's a thought he's focusing on, trying to formulate some kind of plan.

Maya spoke up, "Yeah, you had asked. Just when you brushed it off, I kinda thought you were upset."

Relief breaks at the speech, grateful that she seemed willing to converse. Sans shook his skull, "No, I'm not upset. I'm the one who asked. I kinda _do _get what it's like to just wake up from a nightmare. Well, ya were stabbed and I believe ya."

"I know," Maya says. "You were there when I first ended up here. I know that you remember your timeline's resets too, from before I died."

More silence stretches on between the two. He didn't volunteer information, but he doesn't seem upset. More caught off guard. He makes eye contact with her again.

"That's right," Sans recalls. "You mentioned that you recognized me from a video game… How much do you know about me?"

Maya froze a bit. "I know about, soul traits and L.V. I know about the resets and generally how you respond to genocide timelines. How specific characters of the underground react to genocide and pacifist."

Sans visibly holds back a response. That's a heavy statement. A basic mention that she knew the responses of his family and friends before they died. How they, including him, behave normally. Odd enough, is that he's not surprised. He always knew the child thought of it as such.

"Did you kill anyone?"

All sympathy or compassion put aside, that association is far more than enough to think ill of her. He's not so unaffected that he could stomach it. So he asked.

Maya frowned. "No. I never played the game. I watched online videos."

"That's a pretty dark thing to watch."

She nods. "It is, that's pretty common for stuff online. I never really thought you existed in another dimension… I'm not going to hurt anyone. That idea is horrible, nauseating given my context."

There's more silence between them, and Maya resigns herself to the knowledge he likely wouldn't ever think well of her for knowing such a thing. She can't say she'd blame him for it either. As long as he's not upright using it to guilt her, but that's not something she ever really thought of him.

It's not a small relief. It's nice to know she carried a non-violent sentiment. If she holds a dislike towards violence, it'll be strong. With whatever she had gone through. "Do you still have the reset button?"

Maya attempts to summon it, and it materializes between the both of them. It's odd, and Sans realizes that he'd never seen it before. To be fair, he never knew it to be a button. More of a concept to the constant restart.

The ability to reset fell to those with the strongest determination. Which meant Maya had a larger resource of determination than the kid. It gives concern to those singe marks on her jacket but he's not worried enough to panic. "If you mean that. Don't use the reset."

So he'd found a way to say it. "I'll help you. Hell, I'd do just about anything to help you if it kept you from using it. So don't drive yourself up a wall, find help when you need it?"

Maya nods, remembering her own questions. She has no problem living with Toriel, she's a nice lady from what she knew. The ruins are small though, and she doesn't really think well of living there. A purposeless life, but she supposes that may not be a choice.

"What _can _I do here? Are monsters all going to attack me? Am I going to have to hide in the ruins? What could I do with my life here?"

It's a sudden statement that Sans takes a bit to process. She wants to continue trying and that hits him harder than he thought it ever would. Highlighted a positivity he couldn't say he thought she had. He's a bit lost himself, unsure of how to accept the change.

"You can come to live with me and my brother, Papyrus," Sans answered. The answer surprised him, and he's unsure if he's okay with it. He can't see Papyrus saying no… and It gave Sans peace of mind, keeping an eye on her. A peace that she doesn't try using that stupid reset button.

Maya wants purpose, more than what the ruins offer. Perhaps she could use her knowledge of this place… or maybe not. She still needs time. Even so, she's not nearly as scared of Sans as she was of her old home. So that's a start. "I think I want to. Can I?"

"Yeah, we can do this," Sans confirms. Papyrus will adjust quicker than Sans and it's not like Sans cared either. Yeah, yeah. Okay, he'll do this. On one condition. "You can live with us, but on the condition that you don't tell anyone about the resets or where you came from."

At least not until Sans is ready to tell anyone. He doesn't want to invoke pity from his brother. Not more than he already gets. They don't need to suddenly know he's been stuck in hell for… An unrecalled amount of time. He's not mentally prepared for that, he might not ever be mentally prepared for that.

Maya nods. Great, she's being an angel.

Uh, ok. How the hell does he want to do this? Teleport her directly inside the house, risk Papyrus screaming and attacking her to death… _or _Sans hides her, directly placing her into the kitchen pantry. From there, he talks to Papyrus and convinces him… he hates this idea already.

Sans looked at Maya. The look on her face is expectant, and she's physically messy. Bleeding out. Ok, Ok. This is too much work for him. He already knew Papyrus would freak out but he already agreed. Sans sighs, accepting his new motivation without a visible struggle. A new fate. "Ok, I have _a shortcut_ to get into my house. Listening?"

A quick nod. "And I'll be stuffing you into the pantry, so I can talk to Papyrus. Can you stay there while that's happening?"

"Yeah, you will?" Okay, that's great. Well, here we go.

Author's note:

Here ya go.


End file.
